Shattered Propositions
by tt22123
Summary: "Now, now Harry, don't cause a scene." "Get your hand off my boyfriend bitch or you won't get a scene, you'll get a broadway musical." I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters within.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was sat eating his breakfast in the Great Hall when Ginny slid onto the bench next to him for the fourth time that week. The 'seductive' smile on her face was missing the mark by a mile and Harry knew that he would no longer have some peace in which to finish his food so instead he stood and walked to the doors of the hall to head to Potions early.

Ginny followed Harry to the door to try to convince him to come back to her. "Harry, you know that we belong together, we were so good when we were going out. I'll forgive your lapse in judgement if you come back to me."

"Ginny, you know why we broke up. I'm gay, I don't love you. Leave me alone."

"That's just a phase Harry and you know it. You don't belong to him," she said with a sneer, "you belong to me."

"I belong to myself Ginny, that's what you don't get, what you'll never get. I don't belong to anyone but myself, I do, however, belong WITH him."

Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder, stroking his upper arm in an attempt to flirt. "Get your hand off me Ginny, before I take it off."

"Now, now Harry, don't cause a scene." At this point Harry felt a familiar presence walk up behind him and growled at the red-head before replying for Harry.

"Get your hand off my boyfriend bitch or you won't get a scene, you'll get a broadway musical." Harry smirked as Ginny flinched at the growl emanating from behind him as Draco had appeared noticing the conflict beginning between the two Gryffindor's.

Ginny walked back to the table where they were sat with a frown on her face that yet again her advances had been interrupted and hadn't resulted in Harry coming back to her. Harry, meanwhile, turned to face his boyfriend, staring into the metallic grey eyes.

Draco took Harry's hand and lead the two of them out of the hall and towards an empty corridor nearby where he stopped and span so that he could look at the younger man once more.

Draco pulled the raven-haired man towards him and growled "mine," before capturing his mouth with his own. When they pulled apart from breath Harry keened at the loss before replying "yours," when he recaptured the others soft lips with his own.

When the need to breathe resurfaced once more Draco pulled away and instead latched his lips onto the pulse point behind Harry's ear, sucking lightly on the spot making Harry let out a delicious moan at the feeling.

Breathlessly Harry reminded Draco , "P-potions Dray. We've got free time after that when we can escape to finish this," Harry emphasized that last word by grinding their hips together, "but for now we have to go so we don't get detention and can't see one another later."

"Fine then, let's go baby, but we will finish this later."

"Yes we will My Dragon, but after lesson." Harry took both of Draco's hands and started walking backwards pulling the boy with him towards lesson until Draco laughed at his actions and released one hand so that Harry could walk properly but he didn't have to break contact with the boy. Until they reached the dungeons anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Since none of Draco's friends took Advanced Potions after the war Harry had become his partner in potions, leaving Hermione and Ron to pair up and work together. Draco and Harry had become closer during these lessons as Draco helped him improve his potion skills. He likened potions to cooking since he had discovered that Harry was particularly proficient at that. They had build up quite a partnership with Harry preparing all of the ingredients and Draco working with the cauldron.

After a month or so of this arrangement the two of them found themselves growing closer in their general life until they finally decided that they would try for a relationship and it had been going well, other than Harry getting increasing annoyed at Ginny's advances and Draco getting overly protective because of this, worried of how far the girl would take it.

That day in potions Harry was clearly distracted after the previous encounter with Ginny as well as Draco's actions afterwards. Harry stopped working halfway through the lesson and seemed to get a glassy look in his eyes so Draco reached across and placed his hand over Harry's which was tightly gripping the edge of the table.

Upon feeling the warm hand on his own Harry looked up at the other boy and gave him a small, somewhat sad, smile. He turned his hand over and squeezed Draco's in thanks before taking his hand back and continuing to crush up the Lacewing Flies that they would need next.

After they finished their lesson Draco took Harry's hand in his own and began the walk up to the room of requirement. When they reached the room he pulled Harry into a hug and felt the man relax against him completely so he lead the two of them over to the giant four-poster bed that occupied the centre of the room. He lead down and pulled Harry on top of him before wrapping him tightly in his arms.

Harry melted into Draco's arms, letting go of all of his annoyance from this morning before reaching up and stroking Draco's cheek with his knuckles, smiling when Draco's eyes fluttered closed. After a minute or two of simply looking at his boyfriend, Harry moved his hand so that his palm was flat against Draco's cheek, thumb running back and forth along his cheekbone.

"Love you Dray."

"Love you too baby." At the loving tone with which Draco said these words Harry moved his head forward until their noses bumped against one another where he paused uttering "my dragon," before continuing to move forward connecting their lips.

As they continued Draco slowly progressed the kiss, making it deeper and more passionate causing Harry to roll his hips forwards. As their erections ground together through their clothes both men let out a loud moan. Harry continued to roll his hips, making them gasp for breath, as he moved his hands to Draco's shirt where he began undoing the buttons, relishing in the sight of the smooth, pale skin that was being revealed.

Once he had all of the buttons opened he pushed the sides of the shirt down Draco's arms, who had sat up slightly to enable Harry to take his shirt off. He connected his mouth to one of the man's nipples, sucking on it before lightly nipping it with his teeth.

Draco pulled Harry up so that he could remove his top with ease while also undoing his trousers so that he could remove both them and his underwear with his toes. The steel-eyed man let out an animalistic growl seeing his love naked above him, bared completely for him to see. He flipped the two of them so Harry was on his back with his legs wrapped around Draco's waist who was on all fours above him.

Harry could feel eyes roaming across his entire body while in this new position so he decided that he would make the most of it. Ensuring that Draco was watching what he was doing he placed a hand on the back of his neck before sliding it round towards the front and slowly making it descend down his torso, ghosting gently over one nipple making him open his mouth in an 'o' shape.

Draco was watching Harry's show with rapt attention groaning as he realised what Harry was intending to do. Once Harry passed the point of his stomach he lightly pulled on the hairs that made a trail down towards his waiting erection. He couldn't hold back from moaning Draco's name when he wrapped his hand around himself, back arching off the bed so only his shoulders and his butt were in contact since he left his legs wrapped around Draco, arching his back causing Draco to be pulled closer as his legs subconsciously tightened around the thin man.

He stopped what he was doing to pull Draco down for a kiss while opening his trousers and pulling them off. Draco had been so enraptured by Harry that he did not realise that his trousers had been removed until he felt Harry wrap his fingers around both of their erections in the one hand. The younger male began pumping them both getting increasingly quicker, the room filled almost constantly with the moans of the two men as the friction caused by Harry's fingers and the other persons erection increased delightfully.

The pumping hand sped up even more as their precum acted as lubrication for his actions. Draco reached one hand down and cupped Harry's balls, massaging them gently, while the other hand started playing with one of Harry's nipples. Harry decided to reach his other hand around Draco's back, gently scratching down his spine and over one cheek before pushing a finger into Draco's hole having cast a wordless, and wandless, spell making it slick so that it wouldn't hurt the man above him.

With all of the added stimulation the two men did not last much longer before they simultaneously came with a cry of the others name. Harry cast another spell cleaning them both off as they collapsed next to one another and drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, tangling their limbs until you could not tell where on ended and the other began.


End file.
